Give Me Peace
by elleffsee
Summary: Written for a Dark Fic challenge, prompt was "kidnapping". Warnings include: Torture, kidnapping, physical abuse. Rated M for those warnings to be on the safe side.


No amount of hoping was going to take the pain away. She had tried, hoped for anything. Maybe Bellatrix would get bored and go find something else to do. Maybe one of the Malfoy's would speak up; that was doubtful at best and Hermione dismissed it quickly. No, they wouldn't speak for her. Maybe Harry or Ron would come and save her. Maybe she would die and then it would be over.

Too many maybe's and not enough are's.

Hermione could only guess where Ron and Harry were, if they were okay, if they were as subjected to this torture as she was. She hoped they weren't.

She could hear Bellatrix's footsteps moving around her still form in a circle. She could feel those dark, empty eyes watching her, looking for any sign of a tell or any excuse to cause her more pain. Hermione swallowed and tried to move as little as possible.

The look on Ron's face had been heartbreaking to her as she watched him being taken away by Greyback. She hoped he was okay. She hoped Harry was, also. She'd heard Ron screaming her name in fear and in worry but those shouts had stopped. Hermione wondered why and hoped that Harry had calmed him and that something more sinister hadn't happened to them.

Hermione swallowed and heard Bellatrix moving back to stand at her back. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply the same time Bellatrix's foot made contact with her body in a hard kick. She heard Bellatrix utter the word _Crucio!_ and then felt the overwhelming pain cause her body to jerk and her mouth to open in a loud, piercing scream.

"What else did you take?!" Bellatrix shrieked and Hermione's only answer was more screaming. The pain was overwhelming, but Bellatrix didn't care. "What else did you take, you filthy Mudblood?!"

She ended the curse and Hermione sunk to the tiles and she felt dry sobs rake her body. She didn't want to cry, not in front of a Death Eater, not in front of Bellatrix, but she couldn't help it. The pain and the mixture of frustration and annoyance was too much. These were angry tears, but knowing that didn't help—especially when Bellatrix started to laugh.

"Filthy, dirty Mudblood. Answer me and I'll let you die peacefully," Bellatrix sneered and Hermione knew she was lying.

"Nothing! We took nothing!" Hermione shouted in frustration but Bellatrix didn't seem to think that was good enough. Hermione heard her take several steps back from her body and start to laugh that cold, maniacal laughter once again.

"Potter's Mudblood thinks she can fool me, _me_, and I won't notice. What a fool Potter's Mudblood is. _Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed again as the pain shook her body once more. The frustration and agony blended together in a symphony of anguish. Hermione wondered if it would ever end but she doubted it. As her body writhed, her head hit the stones on the floor and she knew she'd probably have a concussion later if she ever got away from the end of Bellatrix's wand.

The pain eased, but Hermione didn't notice it. She was numbed from the burning of her insides to notice much of anything.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix roared, the laughter had faded and her anger had risen again. Hermione let the tears of frustration slide from underneath her closed eyelids.

"We've never been into your vault," Hermione pleaded for any understanding from the witch, even though she knew it was futile. "It's a copy, the sword is a copy."

"Likely story!" Bellatrix hissed sharply and raised her wand, but the cold voice of her brother-in-law gave Hermione only a few moments of reprieve.

"We can find out easily enough."

Hermione swallowed and wished she was anywhere else. She wished for several moments that she wasn't a witch at all and that she was just an ordinary girl living at home with her parents. She could have had a good quiet life then, she thought momentarily. She heard Lucius shout orders at Draco and she swallowed and waited for another of Bellatrix's curses. It didn't come immediately but she was on her guard to prepare for another one.

As Hermione waited, she could only hope that Harry and Ron would come up with something rather extraordinary and brilliant to save her from this Hell.


End file.
